


Union

by Yuri Altin (Sherly_Marshal)



Series: Drabble - Smaugbo [14]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Dragon Sherlock, Human Smaug, M/M, Smauglock, Weddings, smaugbo
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3932059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherly_Marshal/pseuds/Yuri%20Altin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smaug apprend un nouveau concept, qu'il trouve aussitôt idiot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Union

« Ssstupide. »

Bilbo soupira, expliqué le mariage au dragon ne menait qu'a cette réaction, mais c'était Smaug qui avait demandé ! Le hobbit se contenta de s’asseoir près lui. Smaug était bien trop buté pour accepter un autre point de vu autre que le sien.

« À quoi cela sert d'être uni pour la vie, quand la mort vous attend ? »

Bilbo souffla excédé, mais le dragon n'en fit rien, finissant par se couché dessus.

« Si la mort sépare, alors c'est vain.  
\- ...Ça arrivera. » Répondit-il amèrement « Mais je retrouverai.  
\- ...Je n'aime guère les menteurs.  
\- Je _sais_. »

 


End file.
